yqfanficfandomcom-20200216-history
Transformation
In Dragonball many characters can transform to increase their strength to higher levels. Notable Saiyan Transformations Power False Super Saiyan: This form, Attained by Goku,and Vegeta at points is a partial super saiyan transformation that increases the users power but not as much as a true super saiyan. Your hair style goes upward and more spikey in this form and your eyes role into the back of your head. You also gain a golden aura. Sometimes causing yellow electric sparks. Your power and senses are 25x what they normally are in this form. Super Saiyan: This form is a form attained by most saiyans by the time of Dragonball Z. It causes the user to gain a golden aura and blonde hair. Their hair style changes in the same way as false super saiyan does. Your eyes become an Aqua color. Sometimes when you cant hold this form due to power loss but you are trying to keep it up anyways you gain some blue electric sparks. In this form your power and senses are 50x what they are normally.are. Ascended Super Saiyan: This is a form attained by Goku,Vegeta and Future Trunks. It is more powerful than a normal super saiyan. In this form the users eyes become more green than aqua. Muscle mass also is gained. Your power and senses are all 65x what they normally are in this form with the exception of speed which is only at 55x normal. Double Ascended Super Saiyan: This is a form attained by Future Trunks and Goku. You gain alot of muscle mass in this form. Your eyes become a golden color. Hair becomes more spiked. Some blue electric sparks can be seen. The users power and senses are all increased to 75x what they normally are except for speed which is decreased to 1/10th of normal. Agility is also reduced due to the large muscles of this form. Super Saiyan 1.5: This form is attained by gohan for a very brief amount of time. This form is quite similiar to Double Ascended Super Saiyan. However their are no muscle mass increases so agility and speed are not reduced and actually increase as normal. This form increases all senses and power to 75x normal. Super Saiyan 2: This form is attained by gohan,goku,vegeta,goten,and present day trunks. Your eyes become red in this form. your hair grows slightly longer. All of the normal super saiyan changes apply as well. A high amount of blue electric sparks are seen in the users aura. Very slight amount of muscle mass increase but not enough to effect agility or speed. Your power and senses are 100x normal in this form. Super Saiyan 3: This form is attained by Goku,Vegeta,Gohan,and Gotenks. This form is the same as super saiyan 2 except for the following changes: The users hair becomes much longer. The users eyebrows disappear. The blue lightning around the user becomes more intense. The users aura becomes brighter. The users power and senses are 400x normal in this form. The energy loss in this form is very severe. Great Ape: The user becomes a giant ape with a tail. Being so big does not decrease speed in this form. The user. sometimes becomes feral and loses control in this form. The users power and senses become 10x normal in this form. Super Saiyan Great Ape: This form is the same as the great ape form except it has golden fur and Aqua colored eyes. The users power is increased to 500x normal in this form. This form is super saiyan 1+great ape form, Super Saiyan 2 Great Ape/Super Saiyan 4: This form is only attainable when in control of your super saiyan great ape form...the rage one feels when they are a great ape is enough to make them become a super saiyan great ape but it takes control to become a super saiyan 2 thus you can only become a super saiyan 4 when you have A: The ability to become a great ape B: The ability to become not only super saiyan...but super saiyan 2 C: Control over your super saiyan great ape form. Super Saiyan 3 is not required to become a super saiyan 4. As becoming a great ape does not drain your energy...this form only drains energy as much as super saiyan 2 does... Power increase is 1000x normal in this form.